


Sunset

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relaxful evening watching the day end, and enjoying some peaceful time with friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "Sunset"

           Shannon leaned back and inhaled deeply, the nicotine from his cigarette coating his throat and calming his system.  The familiar crunch of Jared eating cashews beside him and Tomo on the other side smoking his own cigarette filled the drummer with content and easiness. It wasn’t often that they got to sit back and watch the sunset, usually with Jared’s planning, they would already be on their way to their next second venue. “We’ll sleep when we’re dead,” was the man’s catchphrase. Shannon was beginning to think that if they kept going the way they were, he would end up six feet under sooner rather than later.

He heard Jared muffle a cough before the crunch returned. Tomo threw his cigarette butt, the orange spark flying in the dusk. “Litterer” muttered Jared before he poured a handful of cashews into his mouth. Shannon chuckled before taking a deep inhale of his cigarette. “Not everyone has your environmentalist views.”

Jared stuck his tongue out at his brother, the man flicking the younger brother’s forehead. “Oi,” yelped Jared, “What was that for?”

“You shouldn’t stick your tongue out,” Shannon remarked before sucking in the last of the cigarette, “Didn’t your mother teach you any better?”

Jared rubbed his forehead, “She’s your mom too.”

“Eh, details.” Shannon remarked, waving his hand lazily, “Only a few minutes left,” he mused, gesturing to the departing sun.

Jared hummed, “Reminds me of when we used to sit on the rooftop and watch the stars come out.”

“Yeah,” Shannon said with a fond smile.

“Your Mom would let you sit out on the roof?” Tomo inquired.

Jared chuckled, “Well…I wouldn’t say “let us.’”

“Meaning, when she found us, she would scream and blister our asses for putting ourselves in harm’s way,” Shannon remarked with a laugh.

Tomo laughed, “You two weren’t good children were you? Poor Momma Leto.”

“Hey, we weren’t that bad!” protested the brothers.

“We were good kids most of the time,” Jared muttered, “at least Momma didn’t have to worry about us fighting … most of the time.”

“Yeah, we were good kids in that aspect,” Shannon said, “Unlike some kids.”

“Hey! Me and Ivana weren’t that bad, Filip and I… only fought … every other day.” Tomo mumbled. Shannon raised an eyebrow and Tomo relented, “Okay, every day.”

Jared chuckled, “I don’t know how, but Shan and I never really fought. I remember parents coming to ask Momma how she raised such good kids.”

Shannon snorted, “And then we hit our teenage years and we were the kids that no one would play with.”

“All because the cops showed up once, once!” Jared exclaimed.

“For a stupid assault charge,” Shannon snorted.

“Assault?” Tomo asked, his eyes wide.

Shannon shrugged, “Little punk was picking on Jay for some stupid reason, I broke his nose, simple as that.”

Jared rolled his eyes, “The boy’s mother called the cops. But, the charges were dropped because we were only twelve, well I was eleven, but that’s beside the point. However, we get reintroduced to Momma’s wooden spoon and we were grounded for two weeks.”

Tomo snorted and leaned back against the bus, “The lesson children? Never mess with the Leto Brothers, they will bite you in the fucking ass.”

“Or punch you in the nose.” Jared mused with a smirk

“Yeah, I’m not much for biting, that’s Sky’s department.” Remarked Shannon.

Tomo dry laughed, “It sounds like you two had a kickass childhood.”

Shannon smiled and wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulder, the man throwing another handful of cashews into his mouth. “Yeah, I guess.”

“All I had was Detroit. Rather boring compared to what you two did.” Tomo mumbled.

“Hey, you got make your own guitar!” Jared remarked, “We never did that.”

“Yeah, but I also had bratty siblings.” Tomo pointed out.

Jared smiled and pulled out his Blackberry, “Well, I’ll just call Ivana and let her know.”

Tomo narrowed his eyes at his friend, “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, I would,” Jared said, scrolling through his contact list, “Ah, here she is.” He dramatically pressed they call button.

Tomo growled and lunged at the singer, the man yelping before bolting away. Shannon laughed as he watched the two run around the parking lot, Jared’s loud voice echoing. Shannon shook his head and lit up another cigarette. Knowing Jared, this could take a while.


End file.
